Hojo's Torture
by Tiryn
Summary: This is basically a one-hundred  or more  drabble that consists of torturing and/or killing Hojo. Please do read if you are a Hojo killer and enjoy watching him die many times over.
1. Torture 1: Steamed

_**Okay, first, it is NOT a 'love' fic for Hojo (I doubt the man has a heart!), it is a fic to where I write about Hojo either dying or being tortured to some extent ^^ So, this is for all the Hojo haters out there who want to see him dead as much as I do.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_P.S.: I do not own Final Fantasy VII; if I did, Sephiroth wouldn't have gone insane, Zach would still be alive, and Hojo would've died several dozen times..._**

**_Hojo's Torture_**

**_Torture 1:_**

**_Steamed_**

* * *

><p>It was a boring day at Shinra. Most people were lounging about with nothing to do since the President gave them 100 days off for some reason. Yet, there was a foreboding feeling all around the apartment that our dear friends were in.<p>

There were three girls missing from the room; Adelina, Sabrina, and Katerina, and they all knew that when there was nothing to do on a day like this, bad things were bound to happen.

"Do you think they're just sleeping or something?" Zack asked, a little nervous. He was, at most times, the receiving end of the three girls pranks whenever they were bored. Why the President let them stay was still a mystery.

Genesis shook his head. "I checked all of their rooms; they weren't there."

"How did you get into their rooms?" Angeal asked, a little suspicious of his best friend.

Genesis shrugged. "Katerina gave me the password to hers, and it was easy to guess Adelina's and Sabrina's passwords." Everyone was quiet before a loud grumble filled the room. Everyone turned to look at Zack, who was smiling nervously.

"Sorry, haven't eaten lunch yet." A light bulb seemed to go off in Sephiroth's head.

"Did anybody bother to check the cafeteria?" He asked. Silence. "I'm taking that as a no; well," He sat up from his chair. "Let's go get something to eat." Everyone followed his example.

What they didn't know was that they were heading straight into a fest that they should all be afraid of.

* * *

><p>"So, when should we do it? I mean, we have to make sure we get it at exactly the right moment." This was what all of the men heard as they turned into a very eerily empty cafeteria. The three forementioned girls were sitting at the very back in a dark cornor discussing something of great importance apparentely.<p>

"There you are!" Zack yelled. The girls stopped talking and turned to look at who addressed them all. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" Out of the three, Sephiroth could see that Sabrina was the one who actually showed that she didn't believe it. Katerina smiled nervously and said, "Hi." in return.

Angeal was suspicous immediately. "What are you guys planning?" Adelina rolled her mismatched green and blue eyes.

"We can at least say it doesn't involve any of you." Tension seemed to be released from the air. "But..." Tension shot up again at Adelina's evil smile; scratch that, all of the girl's evil smiles. "Someone will _die."_

"I'm going to go now." Cloud said, a little scared for his life. Reno and Zack followed his lead. The three that were left looked at each other, shrugged, and sat with the scheming girls.

"So, what are you planning now?" Angeal asked, a little intrigued that something interesting was going to happen. Adelina glared at him.

"We can't tell you, or else you're probably going to turn us in. Speaking of which," Adelina turned to Katerina, who was scribbling furiously in her notebook. "What time is it, Katerina?" Katerina lifted her wrist and widened her bright blue eyes.

"Time to go!" All three packed and ran out of the cafeteria in what seemed to be record time.

"That was quick." Genesis thought out loud after a minute of silence. Sephiroth sighed and went to get some food. "I wonder if what they're doing is that important." Sephiroth returned with three trays of lunch. "Maybe we should worry about who they're going to kill..."

"I say we don't get involved; therefore, we don't die." After Sephiroth's statement, they all agreed and began to eat.

At least they were smart enough to stay out of what the three girls were planning that day.

* * *

><p>"He's in the bath house, right?" Sabrina whispered to her two friends. They both nodded and grinned maniacally at each other before slowly turning up the steam in the house that their least favorite scientist was.<p>

Scratch that; least favorite person.

Hojo, meanwhile, was going to have a relaxing few hours in the bath-house that was conveniantly placed close to Shinra's main building. He sighed as he slipped, letting his old (disgusting) body relax. As he relaxed, he didn't notice that the steam was coming out more and more from the pipes.

When he did notice, he was already close to dying.

He swore he heard familiar evil laughter outside, but his brain didn't comprehend anything as he fell unconcious... and died.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Hojo woke up to see that he was laying in his bed, at his house, actually resting.<p>

When he tried to remember what happened before he went to bed, his mind drew a blank. He pondered on how that could be, but didn't bother and got up to get ready for work.

What he didn't know was that he was getting ready for ninty-nine days of more torture.

And he didn't even remember!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>As you can tell, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :)<span>_**

**_Yes, there will be ninty-nine more chapters for this, but I only have sixty-seven ideas so far :(_**

**_Ideas and reviews would be appreciated very much!_**


	2. Torture 2: I Love You, Father

_**As you all know, this is not a love fic for Hojo, and I do hope it stays that way...**_

_**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter XD  
><strong>_

**_P.S.: I do not own Final Fantasy VII; if I did, Sephiroth wouldn't have gone insane, Zach would still be alive, and Hojo would've died several dozen times..._**

**_Hojo's Torture_**

**_Torture 2:_**

**_I Love You, Father_**

* * *

><p>I snickered, watching as Hojo hobbled into the cafeteria, completely oblivious to what happened yesterday. I looked at my two friends, Adelina and Sabrina, who smirked and nodded, confirming that the plan would be set in motion. We all watched as Hojo sat down in the far corner away from everyone else, and we also watched as Sephiroth, our target, also walked into the cafeteria.<p>

Man, we love our job.

"So, you told them to slip it into his lunch, right?" I rolled my eyes at Sabrina's lack of trust in me.

I scoffed. "Of course I did, and I monitored what they did the entire time, too! Such a lack of trust in me, Sabrina!" I mocked being hurt, putting a hand over my heart. Sabrina scoffed, but rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"Well, you better not be lying, or it's your head that's getting cut off." Adelina hissed at me. I glared at her for the threat.

I growled right back, "Try and making it true." We glared at each other before we heard a large clatter. We turned to see Hojo running away from Sephiroth, who was yelling, "No, wait for me, Father!" The entire cafeteria burst out in laughter, us three being the loudest of it all.

Sabrina wiped a tear from her eye while say through bouts of laughter, "Did you see his face?" We all did; it was downright hilarious. I smirked after our laughter subsided. I really couldn't wait to review the footage that was all around the building for this.

"Ah, blackmail," Sabrina sighed. "It's a wonderful thing isn't it?" I smirked.

"Yes it is, Sabrina," Adelina replied before I could. "Yes it is."

Let step two begin, 'doctor' Hojo.

* * *

><p>Hojo hobbled in from his office, looking for a nice cup of warm coffee and maybe some scrambled eggs for breakfast. Surprisingly, the cook quickly gave it to him, no charge. Of course, Hojo was suspicious of this, but took nothing of it and simply ate his breakfast.<p>

After the first couple of bites, Hojo heard the one word that he would've thought wouldn't ever come out of one person's mouth; ever! "Father!" Hojo turned around, a little scared of what he would see. There was Sephiroth, smiling directly at him, which was one of the scariest things that Hojo had ever seen. Sephiroth rarely ever smiled, and he never called Hojo 'father,' it was like a taboo, and besides...

He shouldn't have known who his father was.

Hojo gave him a stern expression. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?"

Sephiroth's smile was that of a little boy's on Christmas. "Why, I wanted to eat with you, Father!" He promptly sat down next to Hojo with a bagel and started to munch away happily. Hojo tried to, discreetly, scoot as far away from Sephiroth as he could get. Unfortunately (for Hojo, anyways), Sephiroth noticed and simply scooted closer. "This is nice, isn't it?" Hojo nodded, hoping to Gaia that Sephiroth would leave him alone and shut up. "We can go for a mission later and have some father-son bonding time!"

In the background, Hojo swore he heard someone snickering, but couldn't discern it completely. He decided, considering the situation at the moment, that it wasn't worth his conscience being screwed. "Sephiroth," Hojo interrupted sternly. "It is time for your check-up. Meet me at the office after breakfast."

Sephiroth seemed to glow. '_Dear Gaia, help us all!'_ "Of course, Father! I'll be there right away!" Sephiroth munched away on his food, looking very much like a happy boy, not a general with a stoic expression. '_First, the weird memory-loss, and now this!'_ Hojo sighed, shuffling towards his office. '_This day is going to be more strange than most would be.'_

Hojo could swear that there was quiet, evil chuckling in the background.

* * *

><p>"So," I asked, turning to look at my audience. "It did work after all." I smirked. Sabrina sighed in exasperation, but the smirk on her face told me that she did enjoy the little show. Adelina was trying to contain her wide grin that said, 'Oh yes, I'm enjoying this!' I turned back and looked to see if Sephiroth had left yet. He was just getting up to throw away his crap.<p>

"It's time to go." Sabrina said, picking up her video camera. We all nodded and let her lead this time around. I smirked. Ah, one of the many joys of having 100 (now 99) days off from work.

We get bored too easily.

* * *

><p>"Father, wait!" Hojo turned to see that Sephiroth was trying to catch up with the hobbling doctor. His eyes widened behind his glasses and tried to hobble away from his 'son.' He felt a hand on his shoulder and internally groaned. '<em>Too<em> _late...' _

"So, what are we going to do today?" Hojo thought that, if he didn't raise Sephiroth the way he did, that Sephiroth was reduced to an eight year old during his birthday. "Are we going to do some running tests, or maybe some more injections!" He shivered. "I hate needles."

"We're going to test how the mako and your blood are currently reacting. Also, I'm going to see how you've been keeping up you're training, and maybe give you more mako injections." Hojo said, completely serious and desperately trying to ignore the hyperactive man next to him. In his head, Hojo was currently caculating the reasons why Sephiroth was... different.

He could've had some kind of dosage, which is probably the only other explanation, but Sephiroth is too smart for that, so that's out. But it could also be the medicine and injections that he's been giving to Sephiroth the past few visits. Hojo shivered. If that was it, then those injections needed to stop.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Sabrina started, setting up little microphones and cameras around Hojo's office. "When will the drug wear off?" She turned toward me, a little curious. I shrugged.<p>

"I don't know, but considering that Sephiroth has a high immune system, probably somewhere in the middle of his check-up."

"Will he remember any of this?" Adelina asked, looking at the books and syringes around the room.

"It's a 50/50 chance, but probably not." I answered, putting in the last camera. "Okay, we gotta go! They'll be here any second!" Adelina nodded and opened up a secret hallway that we built years ago. As soon as the door closed in behind us, Hojo walked in.

"Round two, ladies and gentlemen." I whispered, grinning like the mad fool that I know that I am.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth practically skipped over to the bed and jumped on it. Hojo looked at him sternly. "Sephiroth, that is quiet enough nonsense out of you." Sephiroth then adopted a 'kicked puppy' look and settled down morsefully.<p>

"Yes, Father." He whispered. Hojo growled at the name, wanting this to be over and done with. He then took out one of the Mako injection needles, flicking it a couple of times to be sure that it would break upon usage. "Sephiroth, this will be your last visit for a while, got it?"

Sephiroth nodded, happy again. He started kicking his legs back and forth, happily watching his coat swish along with his legs. "Father..." Hojo paused in rolling up one of the sleeves.

"What is it now?" He was a bit ticked now, being an old man and wanting to get on with this so he could be rid of this new Sephiroth.

He looked up at him and asked the one question that every person dreaded having to answer to anyone.

"How are kids made?"

* * *

><p>"!" That was one large scream, and it was the only reason that we weren't caught laughing our asses off.<p>

"We should've given him a script, but this," I busted out laughing.

"This is priceless!" Adelina finished, leaning on the wall of our room to keep our balance. I sniffled a bit and said, "Okay, let's go get Sephiroth. That was good enough entertainment."

Sabrina grinned, looking at the computer in front of her. "The best part is..." She paused, looking back up at us. "We have it on tape!"

"Oh, I love your genius ideas, Sabrina! You," I pointed at her, grinning insanely. "Should be an evil genius." She smiled and tossed back some of her blonde hair. "I try, I really do."

"Let's go!" I said, linking arms with my two best friends to go and get Sephiroth off of his high acid trip.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I'm sorry, I have to end it there XD Yes, Sephiroth did get off of his acid trip *snicker* and yes, Hojo is scarred for life XD Excuse me for a moment *leaves room*<span>_**

**_!_**

**_*enters back in* Ahem, anyways, shoutouts! ^^_**

Benevolence K **_Why thank you for the compliment :) And I did? Hope it's not bad for you!_**

akiho13 **_Why thank you :)_**

**_Anyways, hope you guys leave me some reviews!_**

**_~Roses for the Dead~_**


	3. Torture 3

**_So, I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter, even though it was a little weird and so HILARIOUS to write XD Yeah, hyper Sephiroth was fun to write about ^^_**

**_Anyways, I don't own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy (R.I.P. Zack T^T Yeah, I know he's been dead a while, but I don't care ^^) or any medication that is used and/or mentioned in this chapter XD_**

**_Also, for all of the Kingdom Hearts fans; THERE'S A NEW GAME XD It's called Dream Drop Descendent (or something like that) And it's for 3DS (I think...) Anyways, buy it and tell me what it's like XD  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hojo's Torture<br>_**

**_Torture 3  
><em>**

**_Research, Magic, Released, and More DRUGS!  
><em>**

Adelina never really liked the research Hojo had. Actually, she absolutely abhorred it. So, came the ingenious idea to replace all of Hojo's research with Hollander's, though... it wasn't going to be what he _actually_ researched in Banora.

It was going to be much more graphic than that!

And probably not good for mature ears~.

"Woman, you are amazing!" I said, looking at Adelina with admiration. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I try, I really do. Now, down to business. Sabrina, they're all released, right?" Sabrina nodded and twirled the key ring around her index finger. "Easier than pie." She confirmed.

"Good." Adelina said, watching as my fingers flew across the keys, deleting this and that and replacing it with a whole bunch of stuff that'll probably give the old man a coronary. I giggled a bit and started to go even faster, eager to see the reactions that would come from the old scientist.

Then I spotted something and stopped.

Sabrina and Adelina looked at me in irritation. "What is it?" I stared at the screen before my face broke out into my signature large ass grin. They then followed my line of sight and balked. "Hollander seriously has pictures like _that _on the same hard drive!?" Sabrina balked, the keys almost dropping from her frozen hand.

I deleted everything I previously did and replaced it with the previously unknown part of that hard drive.

I smirked and pressed save. "This is going to be good."

* * *

><p>The monsters were everywhere! They were just lounging around, but they scared the shit out of most people anyways. They all stared at the unfamiliar people as they ran all over the place like they were attacking them.<p>

Zack looked around him, plopped down, and held his head in his hands. "Why did they have to release them?!" Cloud sat next to his friend and sighed. "They're bored, what else do you expect them to do?"

Zack thought about this for a couple of minutes. "You have a point there, Cloud." He gazed at the lounging monsters. "At least they aren't attacking people; that's all I'm thankful for."

The door then slammed open, revealing angry scientists. This made all the animals jump up and run like Ifrit was chomping on their heels. That was actually probably better than the scientists at any rate; at least Ifrit would just kill them.

Cloud groaned and held his head in his hands. "Just a fantastic day this turned out to be." Both Zack and Cloud looked at Hojo, whom was sitting there doing nothing to catch the monsters. Zack's and Cloud's eyes met in a devious spark.

Zack smirked a bit evilly. "You know, I did hear that Genesis needed someone to practice his magic with..."

Cloud continued with, "And since there are countless monsters running around the building..."

"Who says one hasn't strayed into the training room?" They both finished. They both locked their gazes onto Hojo once again, ready to execute their devious little plan.

In the back of their heads, a little nagging voice said that they were acting like their favorite girls. In the front of their minds, however, voices of said three girls cheered them all, drowning out that little nagging voice in the back of their minds.

* * *

><p>All three girls quickly sneaked out of the science department, glad to know that nobody had seen them, especially cameras. There's a reason they're all in SHINRA, you know.<p>

"Okay," Sabrina started, setting the keys back to their place. "Now for Part B: Love-Drunk Genesis." All three girls cackled... right as the elevator opened up to reveal Sephiroth. Hushed silence stole over the four. Sephiroth quickly stepped into the elevator and clicked for his level.

Halfway up there, Sephiroth pressed another button, the emergency lights coming on and the elevator shuttered to a stop.

"So..." Sephiroth turned to the three women huddled up in the corner behind him, piercing them all with his Mako green eyes. "What is this I hear about a 'love drunk Genesis?'" He asked, leaning against the elevator doors. The women looked at each other, not really sure what to do now that they were caught... technically.

"Well..." Sabrina started, looking to Adelina to continue what she started.

Adelina fidgeted a bit before saying, "We were planning to drug Genesis..." Both women then looked to Katerina, who glared and tightened her grip on her messenger back before looking down and continuing their little spill.

"...To fall in love with Hojo..." She muttered. They all looked down, not really wanting to see his reaction, his disappointment, at their planning and utter determination to ruin people's life.

Hey, gotta do something when you're bored.

They all snapped their heads up when they heard Sephiroth... _laugh._ And it wasn't just a small laugh, oh no, this was a side-splitting laugh that all three doubted anyone had ever heard in a long while.

In Sephiroth's mind, there was slight disappointment, but the hilarity of the situation was over-weighing it by a ton. Drug Genesis with a love potion? Why not?

When his laughter finally died down, he turned to three girls, smiled, and said, "I want in."

* * *

><p>All four of us were huddled behind a corner, watching Genesis as he approached the lonely cup of warm tea on the table. Sabrina looked back at the silver-haired man and grinned.<p>

"You, my dear friend, are a genius." Her grin practically split her face in half, it was that huge. Sephiroth smiled back and looked back to see Genesis's reaction to the 'gift.'

* * *

><p>Genesis was shocked. The entire cast of LOVELESS had sent him a new LOVELESS book and a cup of tea to thank him for being the most devoted fan that they had ever known. The card they sent was even signed by the entire cast with quotes they say in the play!<p>

He grinned. "Best. Day. Ever!" Without thinking, he chugged down the cup of tea. Sighing happily, he set the cup down and pocketed the card and book before heading to the training room with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The girls and Sephiroth quickly and quietly followed behind Genesis before he put himself in the training room. Katerina quickly grabbed a chair and put herself in front of the control. Whipping out her laptop, she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and controls at a speed that astonished the General with her.<p>

"Are you hacking into the system?" Sephiroth asked, looking at all of the codes and windows coming and going on her computer screen.

"Yes and no." Katerina answered, eyes glued to the screen. "I'm not hacking into the system; I'm simply entering it by using a different set of codes than the ones that are normally used. Also, this won't cause a malfunction in the future, and I'm not causing intentional disagreement within the system." Sabrina groaned and held her head.

"Let's just get this over with before you knock all of our brains into next week with your wordy nonsense." Adelina said, glaring at Katerina. Katerina scoffed and continued her 'hacking,' muttering every now and then about something or over.

She grinned a few moments later. "We're in."

* * *

><p>Hojo looked at the two boys beside him. They were both, by their uniform, 1st or 2nd class soldiers that seemed to be well fit. One had blonde hair up in spikes all over the place and the other had black hair that was fashioned with spikes pointing to the back. "Are you sure it escaped here?"<p>

They both stopped and saluted to him. "Sir, yes, SIR!" Hojo gave them both a critical eye. "Continue on." They both continued to lead him to the training room, where, supposedly, a high-level experiment had escaped into.

'_Let's hope the thing has survived since then.'_ Hojo thought, evil experiments passing his mind and analytical data going through his head at the prospects of what kind of intelligence the creature would obtain in a sequence in that room!

"Here we are, sir!" Hojo looked up to see that both Soldiers were standing in front of a metal door. It had the stamped words 'training room' on it in bold. He nodded and stepped forward, activating the automatic door.

Something was suddenly shoved onto Hojo's head, blinding him for a quick few minutes, then something that felt akin to a push shoved him into the room.

'_By Gaia, what did I get myself into?' _He thought, finally getting his bearings a bit. As he looked around, a message appeared in front of his eyes.

**WELCOME, DR. HOJO**

_'What in the world...?'_

**YOUR MISSION: STAY ALIVE FOR OVER AN HOUR WITHOUT FIGHTING BACK **

**YOUR OPPONENT: GENESIS RHAPSODOS  
><strong>

**HAVE FUN~  
><strong>

The message shut off and his sight was shifted into black. A quick few seconds later revealed a living room that was completely furnished. Hojo carefully looked around him, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ah, so you shall be my partner in this practice session?" Hojo turned towards the smooth voice and found Genesis Rhapsodos standing behind him in all of his red leather glory. Hojo glared and continued to look around, now looking for a way out. A fireball shot past his head, barely singing his black hair. Hojo spun around to face the 1st Class Soldier with wide eyes. "Answer me when I speak to you."

Ah, shit, now he was ticked!

Hojo, knowing he was basically useless in this kind of situation, ran for his life. Sadly, it wasn't that easy. The house was a maze that seemed to always lead into the front room, and it trapped him with that man.

After a few minutes of dodging ice and fire spells, it stopped. Hojo stopped and took a breather. He may not consider himself a fatty, but he knew he was more fit than this!

He then turned around and was shocked to look deeply into Genesis's bright blue eyes. That were glazed over. Looking straight at him.

'_Oh, shit.'_

The scenery then changed. It was a bleak oblivion. That is, until red started to pop up out of nowhere. It slowly formed into a coat, then into a man that was looking at him as if he was his long lost lover.

Now, the mantra running through the doctor's mind was, '_OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!' _Over and over again. Of course, it didn't help that multiple Genesis clones were now coming onto him.

"We love you, Dr. Hojo." This sentence was repeated over and over again.

Of course, this slowly drove him mad.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stared in amazement at the three women in front of him. They were torturing Hojo until he was dead!<p>

He didn't know what to do as the Doctor pulled out a gun and shoot himself in the head. But he did laugh as his friend/enemy fell over bawling and wailing that his true love was gone forever and didn't love him anymore.

Then he had the strange sensation that he was asleep. The red-head on the computer, Katerina, turned toward him with a sad smile on her face while closing the lap top. "Sorry, Sephiroth, but we can't have you remember any of this as a memory. Who knows what would happen?"

Black.

* * *

><p>Hojo walked into thelab that night, his head throbbing and his stomach aching from lack of food. He munched on his food as he continued to log into his computer.<p>

He stopped cold as he saw that all but one file was erased.

He growled and clicked it open, hoping that it was some important research, not some mundane-

Then he promptly screamed, backed away from the computer, and ran for dear life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I am leaving it there. But only because 1) IT'S A LONG ASS CHAPTER and 2) I think you could all guess what was on his screen ;) Yes, someone suggested to me to replace all of his research with Hollander's, but I like Angeal too much, and besides...<strong>_

_**I think I did a pretty good job with the other 'option' in the hard drive...  
><strong>_

_**Hey, I want to know if you guys want the three characters (Katerina, Adelina, and Sabrina) in a story that involves their secret hatred for Hojo...  
><strong>_

_**Please vote! I want results in the reviews!  
><strong>_

_**And speaking of reviews: SHOUT-OUTS!  
><strong>_

_****_**akiho13 _Yes, because it was funny, and I wanted to XP _**

**__Sephirotha _He will... eventually~ Glad you liked it anyway ^^_**

**__LuffyMarra _Thank you, and I'm glad this story is one of your new favorites :) As you can see, your suggestion worked beautifully *points to story above* You get a chocolate cake for helping me ;)_**

**__FantasyNinja26 _Glad you think so xD Took a while to come up with an idea, but it was great XD Um... I have a list... BUT YOU SHALL SEE!_  
><strong>

**__Dusk Nisshoku _This story does contain humor ;) Glad you loved it that much :D And thank you for being the other helper of this chapter ^^ CHOCOLATE COOKIES FOR YOU!_  
><strong>

**_I'm so glad that I have faithful reviewers :D It makes me so happy ^^  
><em>**

**_Anyways, please do put in your vote and give me some feed back on this chapter! I won't be asking for anymore help unless the idea for the next chapter is null and void, or I just can't find my list *grumble grumble*  
><em>**

**_REVIEW AND VOTE, PLEASE!  
><em>**


	4. Torture 4: Stuffed Chemical Bear

I'm going to say this straight out; I'm having some major problems that I'm trying to deal with, and writing is what is keeping me going for the most part at the moment. I honestly don't care what my readers think of me not updating in a long time; I just... Give me some time, and I think I'll be up and running some time down the road.

I love you all, so I'm going to upload another delicious chapter of Hojo's death/torture.

I don't own Final Fantasy, but I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hojo's Torture<span>_**

**_Torture 4:_**

**_Stuffed Chemical Bear_**

Her laugh echoed down the hall. It was empty, the hall was, and there was no one to witness the horrible shrieking of laughter that attempted to echo down the hall. Why was this particular person laughing, you ask?

Well, if you followed the shrieking of laughter to the source, you would notice Dr. Hojo tied onto a table, panting and terrified, with three women standing over him with the most evil looking faces they could muster, and one of them shrieking with laughter, holding a syringe in her hand filled with a blue liquid of some sort.

But that doesn't really answer your question, now does it?

Of course not, but I'm pretty sure the events of earlier today would...

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

Today was the fourth day off for everyone. They were all surprised that nothing had happened yet (nobody knew that several things already happened...), but I guess that's what happens when amnesia gas is put out through the vents in the middle of the night... Oh, did I say that out loud? Oh well...

Anyways, Hojo, our lovely little target, was extremely apprehensive of his day. He had this feeling that terrible things had happened to him in the past four days, but he couldn't remember what they were, which raised his suspicions when three women approached him, giggling and with a glint that strangely resembled a sadistic gleam that he sometimes saw in others.

"Dr. Hojo..." The one whom approached him, blonde with blue eyes, seemed to try and not scare him away, as if he was wild injured animal. "We would like to discuss something we found the other day, and we," she gestured to the other two behind her, one with red hair and the other with black hair. "We don't know what to do with it."

And Hojo, being a doctor, couldn't resist the temptation, despite the nagging voice in the back of his head that said, '_Run away, run away, RUN AWAY!' _"Of course, follow me." And so, our lovely group of four (consisting of one doctor and three slightly insane young women) headed up to the lab. They all had giddy thoughts running through their minds.

But who ever said they were on the same subject?

Hojo unlocked the lab, swiftly entering a seven digit code so that the three girls could not see what it was. He was paranoid that way, but this is Hojo we are talking about. He's a paranoid little psycho.

Then again, he had a reason to be paranoid. Psycho, not so much. Other than he was an ass... But you know, that's neither here or there. Oh wait, we're getting off track, aren't we? Sorry, let's resume the story.

Hojo gestured over to a few chairs in front of his desk, silently telling them to sit down. Once they did, he finally sat down in his own chair. "So, what is this thing you found the other day? A mutated monster, a new chemical?" His eyes shined in a kind of scientific craziness. He then tried to calm himself down, reminding himself that he had to act professional.

The blonde one grinned, a glint sparking in her mismatched eyes. "No..." She paused. "Well, yes, but I think the chemical only reacts with human skin." The glint grew into a fire. "We have no way to test it and we thought that you would know a way to safely test this new chemical."

Hojo (thankfully) ignored the girls maniacal looks on their faces as he sat back in thought. A chemical that would only react with human skin? That would be a great weapon for sure! He got up and went through to another door, gesturing for the three women to follow him.

"If you can get someone to freely volunteer for this, then I can test the chemical." Hojo kept his professional mannerism about him, but one could detect a child-like excitement about him.

"Oh, we already have someone in mind!" The black haired one placed herself in front of Hojo with a sickenly sweet smile attached to her face.

Hojo's eyebrows rose. Did they think this through before coming to him? They must be intelligent young ladies. He then felt a pull on his back, making him stumble back onto the table that he led the three of them to. "What the -?" He was strapped down by the other two, making his struggle even less than effective than before.

The black - haired one returned, thumping a needle in her hands. It had a glowing brightness to it, and he was suddenly afraid. Was that the new 'chemical' that they were talking about? Was he the test subject!? "Don't worry, Hojo," the red - head said, grinning a little. "You'll be taken care of."

Pain. Lots and lots of pain followed.

And in his last moments, the blonde one smiled and said, "see you tomorrow, Dr. Hojo." Laughter.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth noticed that the three girls were in a much better than yesterday, which he couldn't remember. He had a sneaking suspicion that yesterday involved him and today involved the doctor... Again.<p>

Today Dr. Hojo looked utterly confused at his surroundings. And were those scars on him? Sephiroth definitely knew that those weren't on him yesterday? The general desperately tried to piece the puzzle pieces together, but for some reason, his mind refused to cooperate with him.

He sighed and stood up. Sephiroth would figure it out another day.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hey guys :D Sorry for the late update Okay, so I lost my notebook... Again -_- So I may or may not update this story anytime soon : Until I can find my notebook, Hojo's Torture will be going on a hiatus :/ If I can't find it by my birthday (which is several months away), then I will be taking requests for this story and will be using those for this story instead :/_**

**_Sorry everyone! But hey, hope you guys liked this chapter anyways :3_**


	5. Torture 5: House of Screams

_**Hey guys! May 25 was my birthday, so, as promised, here is another chapter :D Sadly, I still can not find my notebook (I don't think I'll be able to :/) TT^TT**_

_**This chapter is based on the ideas by: Grov. light, Imagination Live, and Zimithrus1**_

**_Sorry for the long wait everyone! Please enjoy as Dr. Hojo dies yet another beautifully gruesome death ^w^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hojo's Torture<span>_**

**_Torture 5_**

**_House of Screams_**

"Honestly, how are we going to pull this off again?"

"Easy, we do this, this, and that, and people won't know what to do!"

"You two are giving me a headache."

Adelina, Sabrina, and Katerina were sitting in their shared room, going over their notes for the next thing to do since they were bored.

"It's too bad that the notebook got shredded by one of those monsters that got free yesterday..." Sabrina muttered, pouting as she only caught words every once in a while trying to salvage the poor thing.

"Well, didn't we hack into the main frame and mess with the simulations?" Katerina asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Yeah, why?"

"...I have an idea, but we need Zack, Cloud, and Reno."

"We're listening."

* * *

><p>Hojo was starting to get pissed. Losing his memory all the time was affecting his experiments which, of course, is <em>not <em>a good thing! He hobbled out of his lab, grumbles and curses flying out from under his breath. Then he looked up and froze.

The entire hallway looked like it was out of some horror movie mansion (i.e. Woman in Black ft. Daniel Radcliff) and when he turned to hurry back into his own lab, the sliding automatic door was replaced with a rickety opening door that was locked. He cursed, louder now, and wandered if he was going off of the deep end.

"Ah, Mr. Hojo!" He turned to see a red-head heading his way, a big smile painted onto his face. His careless uniform was out of place, but that only made Hojo even more jittery. "How are you today, sir?" Reno bowed before the man, already immensely enjoying the job he was given. "I am your tour guide for the infamous House of Screams. Please, come along and stick close now." He turned and walked off, not even bothering to check if the doctor was following or not.

Hojo followed behind him warily, his scientific curiosity now rearing its ugly head.

Even though the place was labeled 'House of Screams,' it was silent, dead silent. It wasn't a calm silence either; it was a silence that accompanied that of a unfulfilled soul in the grave, waiting for it's chance to come back and exact its revenge on the world for killing it. Hojo's shivers could not be held back at this fault.

"And this, Mr. Hojo, is the water room." Hojo was getting slightly irritated at being called 'Mr.' (he was a doctor, for Jenova's sake!), but only stayed silent. "Would you like to come in and see what exotic pets we have stored here?" That sounded strange to the doctor; exotic pets in a water room? Absurd! But so enticing to investigate.

He then realized that he was alone in the hallway. Hojo couldn't think of it, but something was... off about the hallway now. Of course, he didn't notice that it was no longer a hallway, but only a long room that contained a single door and the same decorations from before. Why would he notice such a simple change?

The man laid a hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath, his mind screeching at him to run away and hide. He only ignored the screeching and opened the door.

He could only stare at the wall of water before him. According to logic, the wall of water should have been crashing into him and fading off into the multiple hallways, but it only stayed there, calm like a lake that was not disturbed. His scientific mind took over from then, questions racing across his mind.

A single hand reached out and poked the water. Ripples formed, but the water still did not move from its stationary place. A dark form was barely seen swimming by in the water, only peeking his curiosity even more. He stepped forward a little more, wanting to know and experiment on the phenomenon before him, but a deep chuckle that sounded familiar resonated behind him, then he was pushed into the water, not giving him a chance to see who was behind him.

The water was warm, so it thankfully did not shock the old man. He looked around, but realized that his glasses were gone. He frowned and sighed, but then gasped, waiting for the choking to come.

It didn't.

He breathed a sigh of relief and continued to look around with his severely limited vision. There was that dark shape again! The doctor squinted, and found that there was more than one dark shape... and they were all heading towards him.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Reno~!" Sabrina said, a wide smile of glee on her face as she watched what was happening on the cameras. Who knew that the simulation could expand to the entire Shinra building?<p>

"No problem, doll. Now, where's my reward?"

Sabrina's smile dropped a little bit. Ah, yes, the promise she made. She sighed and turned, blue eyes calculating. '_At least he is good looking...' _Her mind whispered to her. She nodded in what seemed to be agreement before standing up, brushing off her jeans.

The female red-head strutted towards the male, grabbed his shirt, and dragged him down into one of the roughest, sweetest, and mind-blowing kisses that he had ever had.

Only five seconds passed before he was let go. Sabrina smirked, feeling proud of herself as she watched him stumble away in a stupor. A sigh alerted her to the other two girls in the room. Turning, Sabrina grinned at Adelina and Katerina. "Well, one boy down. Two more to go~!" It didn't phase her as she plopped back down into her chair and continue watching the screen.

The other two joined her, wanting to see if the piranhas (which were not illusions) they placed were effective enough to kill him. They definitely enjoyed the garbled screams of the professor.

* * *

><p>Hojo quickly climbed out of the water, kicking off another piranha that was attached to his arm. He winced at the chunk of flesh that was torn off as a result. Bite marks and missing chunks of flesh riddled his body. He didn't know what was worse; he survived that horrid nightmare or he didn't die.<p>

The doctor dreaded to what was going to come next.

After breathing in deep, precious breaths of air, Hojo sat up and looked around him.

The room was bare, but almost unbearably warm. It was covered in cobwebs, giving off a sense of loneliness and neglect. He crawled to a wall and used it as support in standing up, breathing heavily all the while.

"Ah, Mr. Hojo!" He looked up to see a black-haired kid with a stupid grin on his face. Next to him was a blond-haired kid with a blank look on his face.

The blonde spoke. "We are glad to see that you have made it this far in the House of Screams." The doctor shivered again, noting how it was once again silent in the room. Or was it hallway? He couldn't tell without his glasses.

"Please, follow us~! You must pass one more test before you can leave." They both turned to leave when a roar shook the foundations. Zack looked at his best friend Cloud, wondering if they were really going to do this. They both nodded after a silent conversation and continued leading the way, despite the many roars and screams that impeded their progress.

Cloud turned and bowed when they arrived at the desired door. "Here, we have the Experimentation Room." He lowered his voice, taking on a deep timber tone that would have sent shivers down a young girl's spine. "They say that the ones who have failed to leave this mansion are locked here, turning into beasts of every sort and wishing for insanity to take them." Zack joined in on the story-telling, his face as melancholy as Cloud's. "They sit there and wait, wait for the darkness to hold them, reliving the horrors they went through over and over again."

Silence.

Now Hojo really did not want to go into that room, but the utter absurdity of the situation and the scientist in him wanted to prove the two of them wrong... and maybe experiment for himself. He shoved both boys aside and stepped up to the door. Before he could lay a finger upon it though, he turned to see a monster heading down the hall towards them.

The skin hung off of it's muscles and bones, making an ominous creaking noise at each step it took. Yellow eyes were locked onto Hojo, hunger and hatred shining clearly through. The canines were dripping in acid, traveling down the tooth and onto the floor, making a little hole where the floor once was. It's tail swung behind it, showing bones that tapered off into some kind of scorpion barb. The coat of the monster shined white, making the blood stains even more prominent than before.

Hojo held his back against the wall, adrenalin rushing through his veins as he caught sight of it stalking down the hall towards the three of them. His pain was forgotten, his mind going into overdrive as he wondered how he was getting himself out of this mess.

The half-dead creature stopped and crouched, the silence making him realize that the creature was quite loud in its footsteps. Just as it launched towards him, Zack stepped in the way and sliced it in half. Both halves dropped to the floor, organs and skeleton dispersing into nothingness.

Hojo, not wanting to know the answers to his question, turned and opened the door, stumbling into the darkness. The door shut behind him, not emitting any other person entrance into the place. He pounded on the door, fear making the doctor acting irrationally.

Heavy breathing made him still in his attempts to leave the room. He turned and froze, seeing Bahamut standing there, a fire glinting in his crazed eyes. What was he to do!?

Run around and scream, though that didn't last long as the new monster grabbed a hold of him. Skin and blood and shreds of many other things floated to the floor, which fizzed out until it was only a simple, empty room.

* * *

><p>Adelina giggled, truly delighted at how things turned out. When the girls found out that the piranhas did not kill Hojo, Sabrina started putting in extra code that resulted in Bahamut.<p>

Katerina grinned and thanked the two boys by letting them have peace and quiet for three hours to do whatever they want (they got a serious blush for that one, it was amusing!), immensely happy.

"Well, time to gas the whole place and erase our tracks!" Sabrina said, already doing so.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hey guys :D I'm so glad that I updated this after so long!<span>_**

**_Thank you to everyone who stuck by me and reviewed all of my chapters :D I'm sorry that you waited so long, but I hope it was worth it~_**

**_I would like to continue getting more wonderful ideas from you, since I do get some inspiration that turns into the above~ I will probably make a list of what I have done so far and create new chapters!_**

**_Love you all~ Please review :3_**


End file.
